yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arboros Renegade, Vere
I just checked that plant deck in the archive, and I don't think Tantara every finished it, but keep checking the archives and deck galleries, and the main page too, there should be a couple, Akiza made a bunch, You can check her profile page too by the way, has some plant decks there. She loved plants. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 22:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:)Vrdnt25 (talk • ) 22:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Deck Finsihed on DFF Hey, I finished your Spellcaster/Plant deck. Check you DFF post. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 19:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if you want to tell another user "thanks", you should probably post on their talk, not yours. Well, I hope you like the deck. Test it out on Dueling Network(Google It) , a little more. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 19:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Here, read about them, Gemini Monster. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 22:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, if you control a Gemini monster, you can then Gemini summon, which is just summoning it again, while its on the field. Just say "I'm Gemini summon my Gigaplant". But it counts as your once per turn normal summon or set. But that's why the deck is built around abusing Supervise. It let's your Gigaplant gain its effect, even the turn you tribute summoned it. Go to decks for free and your post, I left some links about the combos. I'm using Call and Reborn instead of Swing. Usually the Gemini have strong effects with no cost. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 23:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't know what happened to site. Hold on i'll try to explain main play. Later --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 23:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Here, just make sure Lonefire and Gigaplant are in your graveyard. You can add a Foolish to decklist. *Step 1: Use Call of the Haunted or Monster Reborn to Special Summon Gigaplant from your Graveyard. *Step 2: Equip “Gigaplant” with “Supervise.” *Step 3: Use “Gigaplant’s” effect to Special Summon “Lonefire Blossom” from your Graveyard. *Step 4: Tribute “Lonefire Blossom” to Special Summon the Level 2 Tuner, “Nettles,” from your Deck. *Step 5: Tune “Nettles” with “Gigaplant” to Special Summon a Level 8 Synchro monster like “Black Brutdrago” from your Extra Deck. *Step 6: Since “Supervise” will be sent to the Graveyard when “Gigaplant” is used in the Synchro Summon, its effect will activate. Special Summon “Gigaplant” from your Graveyard. Next, Normal Summon “Gigaplant” to give it its effect. *Step 7: Use “Gigaplant’s” effect to Special Summon “Lonefire Blossom” again. Step 8: Tribute "Lonefire Blossom" to Special Summon the Level 8 Plant-Type monster, "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" from your Deck. :You’ll now have “Gigaplant” (2400 ATK), Tytannial (2800 ATK), and “Black Brutdrago” (3000 ATK) on the field, for a total of 8200 ATK! ::Also, you want to make sure your opponent can't stop it, so you might want to use a Trap Stun before you start you play. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 21:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Gusto Check DFF. SM10 has made a Gusto deck. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 03:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Feather Wind Check your post, I didn't build the deck for you, but posted some comments you might want to read. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC)